As businesses grow, so does the size of its workforce. Over time, the size of the workforce may become large enough that employee performance management tools are needed to organize the efforts of all the employees within the business organization. Employee performance management tools provide features that help employees communicate with and manage one another. While the features provided serve to improve employee productivity, the reality is that monitoring the features can be very time consuming, particularly for managers of the business organization who need utilize the various features on a daily basis. For example, a manager can start a first application to monitor one feature, close the first application, and then start a second application to monitor a second feature. A manager can traverse through many different applications throughout the day to check for updates from the various direct reports. This can be a very cumbersome and time consuming processes.
Furthermore, employees in large business organizations are often traveling from one office building to the next. As a result, the employee performance management tools are often accessed on a mobile electronic device. Given that the display on a mobile electronic device is typically small in size, a limited amount of information can be presented to the employee on a given screen. As a result, the applications provided to access the tools often require the employee to perform many steps before the desired information can be accessed. This further exasperates a managers frustrations when monitoring direct reports.